


Sound Body and Mind

by Megane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bitterness, Bonding, Concern, Crushes, Friendship, Headspace, Kemonomimi, Light Hurt/Comfort, Overworking, Permanent Injury, Ruler AU, Sparring, Stress Shedding, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Kenma was feeling a little off today just before he went to Akaashi's domain for his scheduled training session. When he arrives, he realises that he's not the only one in a strange headspace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off mookie000's [Ruler AU](http://mookie000.tumblr.com/tagged/ruler+au/). I've been planning to write something for a while, but what even is time.

      “You've been training too hard.”

The voice was so soft but direct. Akaashi almost missed the sound of it over the swishing of his sword and the laboured take of his own breath. He drew his right arm back, fingers clutching the grip of the sword tightly. Akaashi didn't turn yet. He stared down at the training mat, trying to catch his breath. He reached up his left arm and rubbed it against his forehead. When he turned, Kenma was staring at him from the doorway. Kenma's ears were tilted forward, his tail curled to the right behind him. They held each other's gaze, and Kenma stepped forward.

When his bare foot touched the mat, Kenma flinched. The texture of the mat against the soft pads of his feet was always off-putting. It lessened over time with every lesson he took from Akaashi, but still. After the brief stutter, Kenma made his way closer, but before he made it completely, Akaashi drew away from him. Kenma's lips parted, brows twitching together slightly until he noticed that the other god was merely going to get another sword. Akaashi returned and tilted the sword handle towards Kenma.

The feline ruler took the sword. His fingers brushed against Akaashi's, but neither said anything. Kenma held the sword with both hands; the fingers of his left were loosely wound about the grip. He took a look around, noticing that– here and there– there were feathers strewn about the training room. It wasn't many, but it was enough to be noticeable.

      “What would you like to practice today, Lord Kozume?”

      Kenma looked to Akaashi– formalities. “You should rest. I should practice alone today.”

      Akaashi frowned slightly, the expression both beautiful and troubling on his face. “I assure you that–”

      “You're not… okay…” Kenma replied. He turned the sword to one side and then to the other when the hand guard stopped him from making a complete circle. “So please, for me, just rest for a while.”

Akaashi looked about ready to decline the gesture, but when he took in a breath to reply, he let it out with a controlled sigh. He merely nodded his head. _Okay,_ the gesture said as defeated as Akaashi looked. Kenma offered a meek smile and watched as Akaashi knelt down to sit on the floor, legs properly tucked under him. Kenma then focused on the space in front of him and bit down on his bottom lip.

He brought up the sword to his face, staring past the blade towards an imagined enemy. He then slashed his sword outward, taking a step back with his right foot. He brought his left arm, holding it up horizontally to block his gaze momentarily. The pause landed for a single breath, and then Kenma stepped forward, practically dancing as he began his exposition. He tried not to look too bothered by the texture against his feet. He had protective, cloth slippers specifically for training, but he forgot to bring them. He left his palace in a bit of a haze. He glanced over to Akaashi, catching a glimpse of the other god watching him quietly.

It was good to know that he wasn't the only one who was a bit lost in his own headspace.

      “Stop right there,” Akaashi said quietly. When Kenma paused, Akaashi stood up on his feet and came to Kenma's right. He gently touched his hand under Kenma's right arm, raising his stance properly. He came around and tapped his fingers against Kenma's left leg. He circled around slowly before coming to stand in front of Kenma and mirroring his stance.

      “You'll need to keep your balance when you switch legs. If you don't, you're more likely to stumble when you execute your defensive combination.”

      “I'll remember that,” Kenma nodded his head.

      “Show me you will.” Akaashi straightened up and swept his sword to his side. “Attack me.”

Kenma hesitated, looking briefly distressed before he took the position just before the one he currently stood in. He turned his back to Akaashi and took a moment to collect himself. His gaze lowered down, falling upon a shed feather on the ground. He shook himself out of his reverie quickly. He brought his sword up. After a moment, he kicked his left foot forward as he leaned back, jabbing his sword backwards towards his invisible enemy and Akaashi. He rotated on his right leg, pressing his left foot to the ground. He wobbled. Before he could take another step, Akaashi stepped forward and clashed his sword against Kenma's, skillfully knocking the smaller male off balance.

Kenma stumbled, but he caught himself easily. He looked up to Akaashi, frowning as he straightened himself back up. Akaashi hooked his thumb on the sash around his waist.

      “You're fragile, Lord Kenma. You must do your best to make sure no one can overtake you. If you make a mistake, think quickly on your feet. You must keep yourself from enduring any… unnecessary injuries.”

There was that distant look in Akaashi's eyes. He looked away, down to his own sword, and avoided Kenma's gaze.

      “I apologise. That was out of line.” Akaashi looked over to the wall of weaponry, debating about putting his own sword away. “Perhaps we should call it a day and–”

Kenma walked forward, just a few quick steps, and wrapped his fingers around Akaashi's wrist. Akaashi looked to Kenma's hand and then to Kenma himself.

      “Akaashi,” Kenma began. “Don't apologise.”

      “… I must–”

      Kenma shook his head. “You mustn't. Have you ever…” He trailed off then, almost losing confidence in what he was about to ask, but he pressed on. “Have you ever talked with anyone about what you experienced? I mean… _after_ it happened?”

      He felt he knew the answer, and it was confirmed when Akaashi avoided looking at him again. “It's been brought up.”

      “Talk with me then.”

This time when Akaashi looked to Kenma, he had a look of surprise on his face. Kenma flushed with embarrassment, not used to asking someone else to share. He typically tried not to press, but Akaashi was helping him with training and basic magic tutoring. This was the least he could do, he felt. After an extended moment of silence, Kenma took Akaashi's sword with a gentle hand and went to the wall to place both weapons on their racks. He looked back towards Akaashi, fingers nervously rubbing together.

Akaashi relented, shoulders visibly relaxing. He motioned to his right towards the open doorway, which lead out towards the gardens. Kenma nodded his head, and the two walked silently towards it. They exited out into the gardens side by side. Kenma purred softly as the light warmed his skin. His ears lifted; the right one flicked in contentment. He began down the small set of stone steps.

      “Thank you, Lord Kozume.”

      “Hn?” Kenma turned back, looking to Akaashi, who stood near the doorway still.

      “For offering… to listen.”

      Kenma touched his fingers together. “It's only just an offer if you don't take it… but I mean it. I'm here to help.” In this small way, he felt he could.

Akaashi offered another smile, as reserved and pleasant as only he could manage. He began forward, coming to Kenma's side, and the two of them walked down the steps together. The cool stone felt welcome against Kenma's toe pads, but the soft, plush grass felt even better. Akaashi laughed gently and followed Kenma off the path. He was quiet for a time and only began his story when he and Kenma were settled comfortably.

      “I was scared, for a while. I was scared that I would be insufficient…”

      “You're not, Akaashi,” Kenma assured softly during the pause.

      Akaashi gave a hum and tilted his head up towards the glass dome ceiling high above. “I can't be sure of that…”

Kenma blinked up at Akaashi's profiling, marveling at how such a person couldn't see his own skill, his own magnificence— but he knew that if he sustained such a grievous injury, he would have been out of sorts as well. He listened quietly as Akaashi spoke, finding the dulcet tones lovely, but Akaashi sounded troubled. Understandably so, but…

Akaashi hesitated for a moment when he felt Kenma's head rest against his thigh. Kenma turned his head, blushing slightly at his own action. He purred softly, comforting both Akaashi and himself. His eyes fluttered closed when sharp nails gently combed through his hair and scratched against his scalp. Akaashi began speaking again, voice steadier, dreamier. The troubled touch was gone– for now.

It made Kenma feel a little better. He hoped that, if Akaashi's training was making him physically stronger, than him being here to just silently listen would make Akaashi emotionally stronger in return.

It was a lot to hope, but he would still try.


End file.
